Ten Days
by Babo
Summary: When Hermione finds that it is Lucius that Ginny and Luna have set her up with, she finds her self intrigued and agrees to his ten days. What will come of it?
1. Day 1

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Lucius stood up. "Miss Granger," he nodded.

"I..."

"Miss Lovegood didn't tell you?"

"No, no she didn't. She goes by Mrs. Lovegood-Weasley these days."

"Have a seat."

"I don't think—"

"I think so. Even if we're both rather surprised, this is a good restaurant, and I'm afraid that I've already ordered our drinks. Why don't you try something? The Palace has rather palatable foods that you might want to try."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and took the opposite seat.

"I had no idea that you were interested in marrying, Miss Granger."

"I had no idea that _you _were interested, Mr. Malfoy."

"Call me Lucius," he said, rather abruptly.

"Eh?"

"In return, I shall call you Hermione," he said simply.

"H-hey!"

"Hermione, then, why this interest in marriage?"

She ground her teeth, "Well, I'm going back to the Hogwarts reunion in less than a week. I know everyone is going to show up with their wives or husbands, and I suppose I want to, too. Plus, these days I'm lonely."

Lucius looked thoughtful, "Lonely?"

She cast him a suspicious look, "You're not going to make any snide comments, I hope."

"No, no."

"What about you, Mist—Lucius?"

His lips quirked. "I supposed I am, too. After my divorce, the manor has gotten rather quiet."

"Oh. Let's get straight to the point, I don't think this arrangement will work."

Lucius was intrigued. He had had wanted to say the same thing, but to be rejected by this mere slip of a girl was insulting.

"Oh, and why is that?"

Her wide eyes blinked, "Surely you don't mean to say that this will work? I know that you're in the Weasleys' good graces now, but that doesn't mean that I approve of you, or that I have to befriend you. I don't understand what Ginny and Luna were thinking, setting up this blind date, but you must agree that we're all wrong for each other."

He felt himself smile. "Give us ten days."

"Ten days?"

"Allow me to court you _every day_ for ten days to act as lovers, as husband and wife, and if you do not agree then I shall leave you alone."

"I must say that that is completely idiotic? Why should I do that? What do I have to gain?"

"What do you have to lose?"

Hermione wanted to burst out, _My reputation_, but she kept quiet, and said, "Fine. I'll humor you and your ten days. However, I still wish to go to the reunion. It is in six days. I suppose you shall accompany me?"

"I shall."

"Fine then. I shall leave first; I must speak with Ginny and Luna."

Lucius clicked his tongue, "Not now, not after you've promised to try the food. And if you should leave now, I cannot count this as the first day."

Hermione, without realizing, smiled.

"Okay."


	2. Pre Day 2 Interlude

"Umm… yeah. It just kind of turned out that way, Minny!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BLASTED NAME!"

The wine cup that Ginny had been holding in her hand shattered, and glass shards embedded themselves into her palm.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. She not so gently took Ginny's hand and waved her wand over it. "There. Now. Explain to me _again _why you thought Lucius and I would be a good match?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're calling him Lucius already, Her-my-own-nee. Isn't that proof enough? Look how splendidly you're getting along! One dinner date and already on a first name basis!"

Hermione gritted her teeth and spat out, "He suggested—"

"And since when do you go along with people's suggestions so well?"

"Well, that is—"

"Hermione, just… give him a chance, okay? He's really lonely. And you two have more in common than you might think!"

"Just because you and Luna are _sisters_ these days, doesn't mean you can plot something like this," Hermione said softly. "Anyways, I'm late. Just so you know, I've agreed to a courtship with Mr. Malfoy for the duration of 10 days. We will be showing up to the reunion together, and you will try to contain yourself to giggling and squealing. No rumors, understand?"

Ginny smiled and said, "It's so like you to give out orders even when you're late. Is it Lucius you're meeting?"

"No, I'm going to see Severus," Hermione said. "I told you we're working on that potion…?"

Ginny stuck out her tongue, "You can be on a first name basis with _professor _but not Lucius."

"Well, yes, because we're colleagues. We work together, Ginny. We needed to make the adjustment so that we'd both feel comfortable working at a place where we're equals. On a side note, Ginny, I really like how you've decorated Harry's place. When are you getting married?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione grinned cheekily.

* * *

"A courtship? Don't make me laugh," said Snape. "A woman would never accept such a request, especially from you."

"Don't be so sure, Severus. My reputation as a rehabilitated citizen is very stable. As it is, I'm supposed to meet her for dinner again today."

"Really?" Severus smirked. "I see."

Lucius got up from his comfortable armchair and walked around. Severus lived alone in a small, but luxurious cottage. It was more than big enough for one person and even had a fully equipped potion's laboratory attached. Though Snape

"You should think about getting married, Severus."

"Is that how serious it is, Lucius? You're already contemplating marriage to the little chit?" Snape took off his reading glasses to meet Lucius's eyes. "Just exactly who is it?"

That moment, the door to Snape's home swung open. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" Lucius drawled, his voice tinted with maliciousness.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here?" It was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, this is my _home_. He is my guest. I'm sure you won't be rude." Though Snape's voice was lilted with a slight questioning tone, it was obvious what was expected.

"Oh. Well, then. I'm going to go check on the potion," she said. She acknowledged Lucius by tilting her head at him at a slight angle.

Lucius unclenched his fist. "I did not realize that you were on such a familiar term with Ms. Granger that you allow the defensive spells in your home to recognize her."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lucius, she is no longer the bossy little teen she was before. We work together, and sometimes when I'm not home, she comes to check on potions that we're working on together. It is easier this way. I trust her."

"Explicitly and implicitly, it seems. She is your potions partner, then?"

"Very obviously, by the way she went straight to the lab, isn't it?"

"…yes."

"Well, then. I need to go work as well. I'm sure you know the way out."

"Yes, yes," Lucius said, and walked slowly towards the door.

* * *

"What was that?"

"What do you mean what was that?" Hermione replied, seemingly nonchalant.

"The tension. I would rather you didn't treat me as if I were stupid, Hermione. I'm old, but I'm not that old, especially by wizarding standard. I promise you that I did not survive to be my age merely by a series of fortunate accidents."

Hermione mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't seem to speak Troll."

"He's going to take me to the blasted reunion!"

"I see. He's evidently courting a witch. And unless that witch were miraculously okay with two-timing, I suppose the witch is you?"

Hermione glared at him and said, "You suppose correctly."

"Well!" Snape barked out a laugh. "This is interesting after all!

"Just work on the damn potion, Snape!"


	3. Day 2 and 3

Lucius looked up at the sound of someone approaching. He quickly stood up so that he could pull out the chair for his date. Yes, _The Cauldron _had its own waiting staff that pulled out chair for guests, but he wanted it to be himself. He surreptitiously shook his head at someone trying to approach, then turned and smiled at the girl.

"Did you wait? I'm sorry if I'm late."

"No, Hermione, you are not late at all," Lucius replied smoothly as he sat himself down opposite her as well. "I'm just early."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, then: "I'm sorry if I were rude at the cottage. I did not realize that you and Severus were on such good terms. I suppose if I am being honest, I was surprised and a bit jealous."

Hermione met his eyes. "Thank you for the honesty, but I am not sure that you have any need to be jealous. Severus definitely likes you more than he likes me, and I am in no way of usurping your spot as best friend of the century with him," she sniffed.

"As amusing as your assumptions are, I was more jealous of his spending time with you, rather than the other way around."

"Oh," she said, and she looked away from his eyes and to the menu. She cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks heating up. "I haven't been to _The Cauldron _in ages. It seems their menu has changed a bit, any recommendation?"

"I was here with Narcissa last week and she enjoyed the foie gras."

"Narcissa? I didn't know you were on good terms," she said. She licked her lips. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you divorce? I know that this isn't the typical second date question, and feel free to decline to answer if you don't feel comfortable, I just felt that since you were honest with me from the beginning about the jealousy—" Hermione shut herself up. Why was she blabbering and talking nonsense? Was she… _nervous?_

"No, no. I don't mind saying. Narcissa and I split amicably after the Lordship of the Malfoy lineage transferred to Draco. Our partnership naturally came to an end after the War; we had disagreed on too many important aspects. We three meet as a family when we can, though, of course, Narcissa and I are no longer in love. We still are inextricably linked by the fact that we are Draco's parents," he said gently. "Though, sometimes she does bring her partner along. I hope that after our ten days that you might accompany me."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She smiled prettily. "That is definitely in the realm of possibility."

* * *

"Isn't he a bit old for you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Harry that's a very, shall we say, non-magical way of thinking. Think of how old Dumbledore lived, think of how old McGonagal lived. Wizards and witches live much longer than non-magical people. It really isn't much when you consider our lifespan."

"I still don't like it," Harry replied. Ginny lightly smacked him. "What? If I don't like it, then I don't like it." Ginny rolled her eyes at him and then looked to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter though, as long as the two people involved like each other, then we don't have too much of a say, right?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded slowly, and then he turned to Hermione.

"Well, do you like him?"

* * *

When Hermione opened the box that came with the beautiful Abyssinian Long-eared owl, she gasped. In the box was a pool of cloth, beautiful, luxurious, and expensive-looking.

She picked up the shimmery, silk dress. The garnet hue of the dress was fierce, yet the shimmer of the silk softened the overall look. She held it up to her chest. Relatively conservative dress robes, she thought. The owl hooted softly, as if to approve of the dress. She picked up the attached parchment that fell out of the box.

"I hope you like the dress. As we are alreadysupposed to dress in house colors for the Reunion Ball, I took the liberty of providing for you. The dress robes are already tailored to fir you in particular. I cannot meet you today, but I still wanted to remain in your thoughts.

Ever yours,

L. A. Malfoy."


End file.
